


Under The Stars

by R_E_R6



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Stargazing, Sunrises, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_E_R6/pseuds/R_E_R6
Summary: It becomes their place; the two of them, alone, under the stars as they relax on the hood of Carlos’ Camaro.It’s where they first began to settle into their relationship, under the swaying colours that took over the sky, on the night that TK finally decided to stop holding himself back.It’s where Carlos tells TK that he loves him for the first time.It's where TK's world bursts with colour
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 15
Kudos: 253





	Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This fic idea has been with me since the finale, and I've been putting it off to deal with WIP but it kind of attacked me today and demanded to be written XD 
> 
> So here it is, I hope you enjoy it!

It becomes their place; the two of them, alone, under the stars as they relax on the hood of Carlos’ Camaro. 

It’s where they first began to settle into their relationship, under the swaying colours that took over the sky, on the night that TK finally decided to stop holding himself back. That night they’d fallen asleep under the stars and when they’d woken up in eachothers arms the world had felt brighter. Despite the colours fading with the sunrise, TK felt them in the air as he blinked his eyes open, as if that night had expelled the dark clouds looming over him and made way for the sun to shine down on his face. He basked in the warmth of it, and in the warmth and comfort of his boyfriends arms. Because that’s what they were now, boyfriends. 

From then on it became a place they could escape together. It’s where they go to just be alone together. It’s where they go to escape when work and life feel like a heavy weight, and they just want to escape to watch the world drift by, bright and colourful beneath them. It’s where they go when they want to reminisce on how far they've come, and how much better they are together. 

It’s where Carlos tells TK that he loves him for the first time. 

He’s nervous, fingers fiddling with TK’s as their hands lay linked between them, his other hand tapping against his own thigh. TK watches him for a moment, waiting to see if Carlos is going to say what’s making him so jittery. In the end TK asks him what’s wrong.

“Nothing,” comes the reply. Carlos sounds breathless, his voice shaking slightly despite his smile, “literally nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect. We’re perfect. You’re perfect”

He ends by finally looking into TK’s eyes. His hands still as he sees the deep emerald green there, TK’s eyes have darkened alongside the dimming light and flecks of orange dance in them as they reflect the setting sun. His voice is full of sincerity, and his eyes have softened with surety upon meeting TK’s comforting gaze. 

“You’re sweet,” TK coos with a bashful smile, then continues his questioning, “if everything’s perfect, then what’s got you so nervous? Talk to me ‘Los”

“I’m in love with you,” Carlos admits. The words rush out in a puff of air, as if breaking free from the confines of his rib cage and straight out through his chest. 

TK’s eyes widen at the abrupt confession and for a moment he can’t do anything but stare in awe. It’s not news, not exactly. Carlos has made it pretty clear how he feels. He always has, in each and every action, he’s never been shy about showing his affection. But still, hearing the words, feeling them penetrate his skin and send an excited buzz throughout his body is somehow unexpected, and a little overwhelming. A niggling thought in the back of his mind tells him it shouldn’t be, that he’s been expecting this, and that he only feels this way because of the lingering doubts left behind from Alex.

He pushes that thought aside though, and Carlos speaks again. 

“I’m in love with you, and I don’t know if you want to hear it. I don’t know if you’re ready, and I’m scared that I’m going to mess this up. But the thought has been at the front of my mind for days and I’ve been so worried about blurting it out at the worst time that I decided to bring you here and tell you. Then I ended up blurting it out anyway like an idiot”

TK doesn’t like the hint of self-deprecation at the end of those sentences and squeezes their joined hands tightly.

“Hey, don’t say that. That’s my boyfriend you’re insulting.”

TK’s joke lightens the mood, pulling a chuckle from Carlos and pushing away his own worries. It’s easy with Carlos. It’s always been easy, from the moment TK stopped fighting it and allowed it to be.

His mouth twists up into a crooked smile, his eyes glimmering with elation as he finally pushes away his fears, stating, “he’s not an idiot. He’s completely amazing actually, and he’s also completely in love with me”

Carlos grins, cheeks visibly red even as the light continues to dim around them. Despite the colours disappearing and fading into the creeping darkness, TK’s world feels like a kaleidoscope of colours. It’s as if he can feel them, hear them, taste them. The playful reds and vibrant yellows, the excited purples and pinks dancing around calming blues. They’re all surrounded by a sparkling field of fluid green, with honey brown dripping from the sky like liquid gold, the two letting off sparks when they merge together, all as he stares into Carlos’ eyes. 

The eyes of the man that TK is undoubtedly in love with.

“Sounds like a pretty great boyfriend,” Carlos says. 

He says it lightly and TK realises he’s trying to play off his confession, to give TK an out and allow him to change the subject without making things awkward between them. He’d let them gloss over this moment and push aside his own feelings if it’s what TK wanted. TK doesn’t want to change the subject. 

“He is,” he agrees instead, lifting their joined hands to place a kiss on the back of Carlos’ palm, “In fact, I’m pretty sure I'm going to marry him some day”

He doesn’t need to look to see the tears of joy pooling in Carlos’ eyes and threatening to spill over the lashes that drive TK crazy. He can hear them in his voice, thick with emotions, as he asks, “really?”

“Yeah,” TK confirms, ensuring his voice is steady. He wants Carlos to know how serious he is. He’s done playing, and done hiding. He’s showing Carlos his hand and hoping he takes it into his own and never lets go.

“So don’t go falling in love with anyone else okay?” He jokes. Even as the words leave his mouth, he laughs at the idea. For the first time ever, he has no doubts. The man in front of him loves him with everything. He knows it, and Carlos knows that he knows it.

Still, Carlos can’t resist a chance to melt TK’s heart. 

“Never, baby. You’re it for me Tyler Kennedy, have been since you crossed the state line. Heck, probably even before that. I don’t think it’s possible to love anyone else the way I love you, and amazingly, I love you more and more every day”

Through blurry eyes, TK watches as Carlos leans over him, both his body and his love surrounding TK as he leans in and steals his breath with a kiss, claiming TK’s unique declaration of love straight from his lips. 

TK swears that as their eyes meet, he sees a rainbow burst out from under the stars and shower them in light.


End file.
